There's No Place Like Home
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Various off-screen moments from 7x07 "There's No Place Like Home"


Firstly, how CUTE is AJ Cook's son? Adorable if I do say so myself. Dos, I don't think her and Will's relationship can take much more of this (fingers crossed) ^_^

Alrightly, so next one-shot, of course. It's a little longer than others, since I decided to fill in the blanks for myself, but I think it came out pretty good.

(knocks on Whatif-ifonly's door): "Yeah, hi, I'm here to deliver the lemon you ordered. Just sign here. Look for it at the end of the chapter."

I don't own CM, so please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>See, this is why we broke up.<em> Though the words would never leave JJ's lips, never had she felt more tempted to say them than right at this moment. From the moment she entered her ex-boyfriend's home and headed towards Henry's bedroom, the words rang through her head. Entering the bedroom, her little boy looked so miserable, and her heart clenched. His face was flushed and tears were making their way down his cheeks, and more than anything JJ wished she could snap her fingers and take away her baby's pain. She sat down on the bed, and Henry immediately jumped into her arms, sniffling and rubbing his warm face against her neck and she cuddled him close. She could see Will hovering in the doorway, unsure if he was welcomed or not. She chose to focus her attention on her son, whose breathing was beginning to even out slowly. Will backed out of the doorway, choosing to lean against the wall, his arms folded. A few moments later, JJ laid her now sleeping son back onto the mattress, making sure he was tucked in, before quietly closing the door. "Ugh," she said softly, allowing her head to lean back, trying to alleviate the tension she felt. "I finally got him down…"

CM

"I beg of you to make him stop." Rossi pleaded, and JJ shook her head, giving him a look that clearly said she had no control over the words coming out of her lover's mouth. Thankfully the turbulence seemed to have stopped for the moment, and she took this semi-peaceful time to stare out the window, lost in her thoughts as rain lashed against the window at high speeds. The weather reflected her mood quite nicely, although she couldn't say the same for poor Rossi, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in a plane that shook every couple of minutes. She didn't blame him as she was starting to get a little jumpy herself, Spencer's words making her tense in her seat. She smiled slightly when she felt his warm hand close around her clammy hand and squeeze it reassuringly. She turned her head and upon seeing Spencer's small smile, she felt instantly better, her worry for Henry pushed to the back for the moment. Only for the moment.

CM

Spencer heard her phone ring once, and then vibrate twice. He watched as she excused herself out of the room, and he wondered if maybe it was Will on the other end. He swallowed the jealousy and listened as Emily picked up the thread of the profile. He clasped his hands together in front of him, rocking slightly back and forth on his heels. As soon as Hotch finished delivering the profile, he began making his way towards the hallway, when Hotch intercepted him, telling him to continue working. When Spencer started to protest, Hotch assured him that he would talk to JJ. Feeling a little angry at not being able to check on his girlfriend, he turned and went back over to the rest of the team.

CM

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, JJ assumed it was Spencer, but then she heard Hotch's voice. She told him about Henry having a febrile seizure, wishing he was Spence, so she could get some more information, but maybe Jack had had one before. However, Hotch offered no information about them, and she wondered if maybe it was more serious than Will had let on. Now she was really anxious to get home, asking Hotch if she could use the jet. She figured it was a long shot, and Hotch said as much. She looked over his shoulder and saw Spencer hovering in the doorway before moving back into the room, and she knew that he'd heard about Henry. She was just heading down the hall when she heard his voice, "Hey, Hotch…"

CM

Spencer was already in the back when JJ opened the passenger door and climbed in, resting her head against the seat. "Henry's going to be ok." His soft voice filled the car, and she twisted in her seat to look at him. "Febrile seizures aren't as dangerous as they may look. A seizure triggered by a fever is usually harmless and typically doesn't indicate a long-term or ongoing problem.* About 3 - 5% of otherwise healthy children between ages 9 months and 5 years will have a seizure caused by a fever, and toddlers are most commonly affected."* She listened to him speak patiently, looking at him silently. "You're sure Henry's going to be okay?" He reached forward and softly touched her cheek. "I had three febrile seizures when I was Henry's age, and I'm okay." It was the best reassurance she could ever have gotten and she let her gratitude show on her face, smiling softly at her lover.

The moment was broken when the driver's door opened and Morgan slid inside, closing the door against the wind. "Ready to go?" He asked, not batting an eye at the physical contact between the two agents. Spencer drew back and nodded. "Alright, here we go."

CM

JJ was no stranger to tornados, but she hadn't been this close to one since she moved to Virginia, and she couldn't help the fear that the door protecting them from Mother Nature wouldn't stand up to the test. She took a step back when a particularly strong blow rattled the door, and felt two strong arms come around her. Even in the presence of another detective, Spencer was there, protecting her and making her feel safe. She grasped his arms, and pushed back against him, tucking her head in the space between his neck and shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt his soft lips against her temple and she was grateful for the darkness and Morgan for shining his flashlight elsewhere. Spencer's arms tightened around her and she noticed the slight tremble of his body. He had never experienced a tornado this close (as he revealed to her earlier) so she turned around and wrapped her arms around his back, walking forward until he hit the wall. She pressed her body flush against his, breathing softly against his neck (which calmed him down more than reading or listening to science lectures) and JJ felt the trembling stop and he relaxed, allowing his body to slump forward slightly. The wind finally died down and they separated right before Morgan swung his flashlight around the room. "Everyone okay?" Lieutenant Beasley asked, and they all nodded, as Shaun Rutledge whimpered that he wanted to go home.

CM

Wiping away the tears she felt at the sound of her son's voice, she saw Spencer standing a few feet away and she cleared her throat. "Hey, Henry, Spencer is here with me." The happy, semi-excited (he was still sick) cheer warmed her heart as Henry demanded to tell the young genius good night. JJ handed the phone to Spencer, who leaned against the edge of the table. "Hey, Henry. How are you feeling?"

_"Sleepy." _

Spencer chuckled, "Well, you've had a long day and it is past your bedtime, little one."

_"Are you coming back, Spencer?"_

"Yeah, kiddo. Mommy and I will be back tomorrow." He smiled when he heard the little boy and yawn, and say in a sleepy tone, _"Good night, Spencer." _Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good night, Henry." He hung up and turned in his chair, resting his forehead against JJ's shoulder. After a moment, she kissed his head and asked if he was ready to go to the hotel and Spencer nodded. They stood up, and followed the team out of the building.

CM

The team was able to get some rooms, but discovered that the power was still out. Since they were all tired, it didn't matter, so they took what they could get. Hotch and Rossi were in one; Spencer and Morgan in another one, and of course JJ and Emily. Emily and Morgan left to see when the power would return and JJ walked across the hall to Spencer's room. It had been a long day and all she wanted was the comfort of his arms. Spencer was already in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. "You okay?" He asked his voice soft and deep in the stillness of the room. "Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with you before Morgan and Emily got back." She was wearing old FBI Academy sweats and one of his old CalTech shirts.

"You look tense." Spencer commented and she walked over to him, standing in between his legs. "Maybe you can help me relax," she teased, biting her lip, knowing it drove him crazy. He reached and grasped her hips, tugging her closer to him. "Oh, I know I can." He whispered back, she cupped his face, tilting his head back and fusing their lips together. Keeping them connected, he leaned back, wrapping his arms around her waist and twisting them, so that she lay on her back, looking up at him. There was just enough moonlight coming in through the crack in the curtain for her to see the love and affection on his face and in his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him and soon their clothes littered the floor, and Spencer was slowly sliding into JJ's body. JJ moaned as she felt every delicious inch of him in her body and she lifted her hips to encourage him to move. It was a gentle rhythm, before she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaned up and pressed her lips close to his ear. "Faster," she moaned and he poured on the speed, his hand sneaking down her body, lightly rubbing the small bundle of nerves. She arched her back, feeling the pressure build and build. "I love you," Spencer groaned near her ear and she exploded, throwing her head back and moaning his name loudly, and he followed her over the cliff. He collapsed onto her, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. "Too heavy," he mumbled, trying to move, but she wouldn't let him. "Just for a moment," she panted softly and he nodded.

CM

Derek Morgan's hand stalled half way to the door when he heard JJ's moan. He stared blankly at the door before turning his head to look at Emily, who looked shocked. He cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed at what he had heard. "Emily, I'm not going in there." Emily nodded slowly, looking over at her shoulder at her room. "Yeah, no, I understand. I guess as long as Hotch doesn't find out, you can stay with me." She gave him a hard look. "Hands to yourself, Derek Morgan. This is your one and only warning." Morgan nodded and followed Emily to her room. However, he couldn't stop the proud smile on his lips.

_Way to go Reid._

* * *

><p><em>.medlineplus and .com/health/febrile-seizure for my information on febrile seizures._


End file.
